


The Playboy and the Not-So-Blushing Virgin

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, like really super light, really there is no plot at all just SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to have sex and tony looks like the perfect candidate, only they both are hiding secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playboy and the Not-So-Blushing Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my writing tumblr](http://thisnerdwrites.tumblr.com/post/110813768415/the-playboy-and-the-not-so-blushing-virgin)

Steve had never been afraid to talk about sex. Hell, the army gave everyone condoms at Christmas and valentines day. A lot of people thought that Steve was a blushing virgin, when in fact he was the quite opposite. He always wanted to try new things but had never found the right person…that was until he met Tony.

Tony had practically tried everything on everyone. You name it, he’s done it. However, he’d never done it with someone quite as ‘old’ as Steve. They weren't even in a relationship, but Steve felt like tony wouldn't judge him if he asked for sex. However, Steve didn't know Tony’s little secret.

The day had started off pretty normal. An early breakfast and run for Steve; a late night and morning hangover for tony. Steve had just come back from his run when tony walked into the kitchen. Tony’s eyes widened as Steve took off his shirt and walked to his room. Tony shook his head and walked to the fridge. Damn you Rogers! 

Steve took a long shower and finally emerged from his room in nothing but a bath robe. Tony again looked at him, but this time quietly whimpered. _that is one fine ass Steve…_ shaking his head again, he stood and walked to his room, but something or someone was following behind him. He made it to his door before being forcefully turned around and kissed. Tony didn't even have a chance to see who it was before he kissed back. Tony had to pull away to breathe and see who he was smooching.

"Steve? I didn't even know you swung this way!"

Steve smiled, “I always go for the beautiful men.” He grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged them both into Tony’s room, locking the door behind them. Steve’s eyes were completely full of lust, and tony was rock hard just from Steve talking.

Steve kissed tony some more as he walked them to the bed. He picked tony up and laid him down, as if he was a piece of fine china. Tony whispered, “if we continue with this minimal foreplay, I may cum in my pants…”

Steve smiled widely and started talking Tony’s pants off, looking at tony first for permission.

"You’re such a gentleman but please just rip the goddamn things off!"

A small giggle slipped out of Steve’s mouth as he got the pants off. He lightly laid a hand over Tony’s bulge before going back to kissing. Tony moaned as he thrust his hips to get more friction.

"Godammit Steve hurry up!" Steve laughed as he sat tony up and pulled his shirt up. Tony did the same to Steve.

"I’m assuming you have lube and condoms?" Steve pulled away and pushed his pants down.

Tony swallowed as he saw just how big Steve’s bulge was. “Yeah, I’ll get them.” Tony started panicking, and attempted to not show it, however Steve immediately noticed. Tony grabbed the supplies and set them next to his body on the bed. Steve knelt on the floor and pulled tony to the edge if the bed. He leaned up and deeply kissed tony again. Tony sighed and ran his fingers all over Steve’s head and through his hair.

Steve pulled back, but leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder, “you’re okay with this right?”

"Yes, fuck yes!" Tony kissed up and down Steve’s neck leaving little bit marks that he smoothed with his tongue. Steve grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand. He slowly pushed Tony’s underwear down just enough to expose his cock. He gently stroked Tony’s cock.

A small and quiet gasp came out of Tony’s mouth, which spurred Steve on. He went a bit faster as tony gripped his shoulders.

"Steve please!"

"What was that tony?"

"STEVE PLEASE! Just fuck me already!"

Steve let go of Tony’s cock and kissed him again. “Honey I’m already prepped, so you get the honor of fuckin’ me.” As soon as Steve finished talking, he notice Tony’s expression change to one filled with worry. “Did I say something wrong?”

Tony swallowed, “no. I mean I've just…never…done that…before.” Tony shyly looked away, he was a bit ashamed.

Steve gave tony a boyish grin, and brought Tony’s face back to his, kissing him. “And I've never bottomed, so its a first for everyone.”

The lust filled Tony’s eyes again as he stood, pulling Steve up with him and they both quickly pulled there underwear off. Steve laid on his back in the bed as tony got between him legs. Steve pulled up his knees and exposed him bum. Tony bit his bottom lip as he say what was inside him.

"You naughty boy" tony said as he grabbed onto it and gently pulled on it, causing Steve to let out a strangled cry. Tony was about to let it go when Steve spoke up.

"Oh god keep going!"

Tony obliged and pulled it out all the way, and laid it on the nightstand. He kneeled for what seemed like a minute just looking at Steve. “So beautiful.”

Steve blushed, “compliments later, fucking now.”

"What mouth you have on you!"

They both laughed as tony covered his cock in the condom and lube. He made sure Steve was comfortable before slowly pushing into Steve’s hole.

Steve couldn't stop moaning and tony was about to cum any second. He fought back the feeling. Once he bottomed out he waited until Steve had adjusted. “Good?”

Steve pushed his hips forward, “I’m fantastic, please more darling!”

Tony slowly started thrusting, “fuck Steve! Feel so good baby.”

Steve brought tony down so they could kiss.

"God faster tony fas—," Steve attempted to say before Tony hit his prostate. "Oh holy fuck!"

Tony laughed and went a bit faster, attempting to hit the same spot which he did quite well.

"I’m gonna cum tony!"

"Me too Steve."

Tony grabbed Steve’s cock and stroked it a couple of times before Steve came, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

As Steve clenched around him, tony came calling Steve’s name.

Tony pulled out of Steve and tossed the condom away. He stood and went to get a wet cloth. He cleaned off Steve’s stomach. Flinging the cloth, tony crawled into bed and snuggled up to Steve. They both sighed contently and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing smut, but it is my first time posting smut on here. Suggestions are welcomed!!


End file.
